


Wrong Send

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [178]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, kind of, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint sends Phil a selfie by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Send

Clint was burying himself in the bubbles and was just starting to drift off when his phone suddenly rang. He grinned to himself and opened up his inbox wondering if Natasha actually replied with something decent and not just another picture of her middle finger. 

Clint finally opens the message and almost drops his phone into the tub. 

He taps on the picture and stares. The man on the image has his hand positioned to his right shaped like half a heart. He’s not grinning as much as Clint is in the selfie that he sent him - in the fucking bathtub - but he’s smiling like he’s amused. The suit and tie would suggest that the man works in an office, or maybe a bank. The man was just gorgeous. Blue eyes that - honest to goodness - sparkled. Cute nose. Crow’s feet that deepened with his gorgeous half smirk-half smile. This man was the very definition of hot. 

A text follows the picture saying:  _I don’t think you have the right number, but I finished the heart anyway._

Clint laughs. He saves the man’s photo to his camera roll and opens a new app. He combines their photos together and sends it to the man, with the text: _But we look so cute together._

The man just sends him:  _:P_

 _LOL. I’m sorry for sending you a selfie of me in the tub. I swear I wasn’t trying to offend your eyes._ Clint types.

_Wasn’t really offended._

Well, well. The man wants to flirt? Clint can flirt.  _I’m Clint, by the way._  See? Flirting.

 _Hi Clint. I’m Phil._ Before Clint could reply, he received another message from Phil.  _So, Clint (If that is your real name) what do you do besides sending people selfies of yourself while in the tub?_

Clint rolls his eyes at the text with a grin.  _Why should I tell you? I don’t even know if you’re who you say you are, ‘PHIL’. You could be a crazy butter knife thief for all I know._

_Butter knife thief? Why would anyone steal butter knives?_

_For butter knife stuff. Obviously._

_Obviously._

Clint could feel the sarcasm in Phil’s text along with a roll of the eyes.

_But you’re right, Clint. My name ISN’T Phil._

_It’s not?_

_No. It’s not. It’s actually Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116._

_How????_

_It’s pronounced as Albin._

Clint started laughing because he remembers that article. Natasha sent him a link to that particular article about the Swedish parents protesting against the government or something. 

_I’m glad you were honest with me Brxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116. And I accept you._

_Actually its Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116. _Brxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116 is my brother. You were missing an f.__

_Hahahaha. Fuck you, Phil._

_:)_

_I work at the coffee shop on the corner of 3rd. Beans by Barton. You should come by some time._

Clint pressed send and waited impatiently for Phil’s reply. It seemed like an eternity when it was actually just 4 minutes and 26 seconds, but Clint wasn’t counting of course. He was just bored.

 _Maybe I will. ;)_ Was Phil’s reply.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/111092153421/i-got-love-letters-for-vday-those-strawberry)


End file.
